Boxers
by notesonlife
Summary: In which Tenten reorganizes Neji’s underwear drawer, and Neji decides to propose. [NejiTen]


**Boxers

* * *

**

Tenten was an often visitor of the Hyuuga clan. From her first visit (for Hinata after her angst-filled battle with Neji) she was quite alluring for the rest of the clan, a breath of fresh air from its usual stiffness. The clan had known Tenten was claimed by Hyuuga Neji in their second day as Genin, as Neji had proudly announced over dinner. They had yet to meet her, and at first she barely was adequate for the rising prodigy, however, after a not-quite subtle insult to Neji's personal orientation later proved otherwise. This girl, soon to be woman, would be a wrathful creature, able to overpower the bratty stick-up-his-butt Hyuuga Neji. Unfortuneately, her looks didn't quite blossom the way her personality had obviously matured, but Hyuugas have very good beauticians.

After she had been approved quite positively by Hyuuga Hiashi, she had been invited carefully (mostly from Hinata, or even formally) to return to the estate. Of course, delighted and wary of the Hyuuga rage, Tenten did not object to her expectation to be there. A routine was quickly established, as she began to regularly appear at the estate, sweat beading down her forehead from her run there, hair falling in wisps out of two buns on her head. As days and months passed by Tenten went through an almost dramatic transformation, as the Hyuugas quite enjoyed to tell in their stories of the weapon's mistress grubby appearance to her exotic air.

Just as quickly as the routine, grew her ill-started popularity reaching all prospective young Hyuuga male ears. They saw her as the dragon that claimed weapons, an exotic beauty of accuracy, agility, and ability. They, however, have also heard of her impact on Prodigy!Neji, and were also tremendously afraid of the girl, able to influence the arrogant Hyuuga prodigy to do almost anything and everything she wanted. He picked Tenten of all girls, not being the prettiest flower of the bunch, made no coherent sense, but it did make her all the more alluring. She also dealt with Neji quite often, even sighing when Neji had one of his cursed-fate tantrums. Others, even and especially Main House members, would twitch and run in the other direction if and when Neji stalked out in those moods. Her roll of the eyes and pout over the prodigy's violent nature amused and surprised the boys, knowing that she must be one hell of a woman to fix Neji's tantrums and charm him at the same time.

And Hyuuga Neji had proudly announced to the curious males that _his_ Tenten was quite an amazing kisser.

Technically, they weren't quite dating in the beginning, as Naruto so pointedly pointed out, but Neji had quickly relieved that problem by announcing superciliously with Tenten glued to his hip that she was indeed his girlfriend to the blond loudmouth and the rest of the Rookie Nine. Word had traveled quickly throughout Konoha, and Suna had sent their regards.

She was literally nicknamed Hyuuga Tenten by the members of the Hyuuga clan behind her back, as she was often seen in the estate accompanied by Hyuuga Neji himself. Seeing arrogant Neji cock his head up like he had just won the title as clan leader when Tenten was slung around his arm made the older, wiser Hyuugas smirk at the ignorant pride the boy seeped out of his chakra enhanced pores.

Along with her simple presence, she was a helpful addition to the maids and cooks of the estate. She would help cut vegetables in orderly, neat pieces that were simple to chew for Hyuugas (although their eyes are practically flawless, their teeth aren't). She would clean Neji's too perfect room, relieving maids of that stressful duty.

One poor maid had misplaced his meditation (see: brooding) books on the left side of his shelf, when obviously, they were supposed to be on the _right_ side. Neji had thrown quite a tantrum, of course, the grudge still didn't subside and the frightened maid, unable to sleep and scared for her life, jumped off the Hokage Monument, before screaming to the rest of Konoha some colorful language about Neji's personal possessions. This didn't quite help the popularity for working as a Hyuuga maid, as they were running scarce. Neji didn't complain with Tenten spending countless time in his room, he had often stalked in to "check how she was doing". He would always come out, well, pleasant, a contrast from his impatient brooding mood an hour before. He didn't even mind the mess, that was clearly evident, since Tenten would just throw his laundry on the bed and instead have a miniature treasure hunt off Neji's things. Since Neji hadn't kicked her out yet, the other Hyuugas and servants just watched with much amusement and surprise.

Tenten would play with the young Hyuuga children (there weren't many, but when they were), teaching them correct posture for holding blunted kunai and shuriken. One toddler had proudly called her "Auntie Tenten" in front of Neji and the clan leader, which resulted in Neji stuttering, blabbering for the child's ignorance, and Hiashi smirking with a look of pure enjoyment off Neji's embarrassment. But Tenten only laughed it off, firmly telling the child in her mock grown-up voice that Tenten was not his auntie.

However, both Neji and Hiashi couldn't help thinking, _Yet._

Hyuuga Hiashi and the elders were overall amused by the two's antics, however, they were also rather surprised that Tenten stayed so headstrong after dealing with Neji for most of the day. Even Hiashi couldn't withstand training every _morning_ with Neji, who evidently wasn't a morning person. But to spend that time and then time in Neji's house with the rest of the stiff arrogant Hyuugas would be overbearing, even for him. Although Tenten provided fresh air for the boring Hyuugas, the elders often wondered how Tenten could bear with the boring Hyuugas. Maybe they really were in love.

Both their twentieth birthdays came and passed but they still weren't married, even when they had countless moments alone, romantic or not. Neji was practically handed the time to pop the question when the Hyuugas planned a three day vacation to a romantic spa for them privately, and hid a small velvet box in the folds of Neji's clothing. The two had returned home with fresh faces and pleasant dispositions, but no ring, and no wedding. That being, no offspring, and that would not be good for continuing the Hyuuga line. The elders, being exceedingly brilliant, didn't realize (or simply overlooked) Neji just didn't have good timing for things like that. When he had finally picked a moment, it wasn't quite the most romantic or even seemingly necessary at the time. In which, Tenten was re-organizing his underwear drawer, and Neji decides to propose.

---

Neji was not in a good mood. He had to wake up early for his promotional Branch House clan leader ceremony planning, which involved a lot of old Hyuuga men blabbering on about responsibilities and him sitting in an uncomfortable stance. His back was stiff, his hair beginning to get stringy, and his eyes tired. He really needed a massage, or at least Tenten. He had looked in the kitchen, where she was usually seated, chopping vegetables with such speed tomato seeds stuck in her hair. She wasn't there. Panicking, Neji headed to Hinata's room, and found Hinata undressing. She had squealed and whipped her pants at him and he had blinked, before profusely apologizing and throwing the door shut. Now he was completely agitated and had a clear idea of how Hinata's curves formed. However, Tenten's were quite more luscious than his pale cousin… he shut the dirty thoughts from his mind, making 'Find Tenten' his mission, conveniently forgetting he always does 'Find Tenten' missions.

He checked everywhere, shoulders stiff and sore, eyes glancing to and fro like a bunny. She wasn't in the field, the basement, roaming the halls, the bathroom(s), the laundry room, the laundry hamper, the cupboard under the stairs, no where. Where the hell was Tenten? It was a Wednesday; Tenten was always here on a Wednesday! Neji's mind whirled. What if Tenten stopped wanting to come? What if Tenten started hating him? What if someone kidnapped her? Well, Neji would beat the ass out of whoever that did, but why on a Wednesday? What if Tenten was…heavens forbid, _sick_?

Neji turned on full-panic alley, pacing smoke of dust in the air. He wanted Tenten right now, dammit!

"Why don't you check your room?" a wise voice said. Neji spun around, eyeing Hiashi. The elder smirked, and Neji nodded. Didn't he already check there?

As he practically sprinted to his room, his pride already beaten by Hinata's pants, a small voice in the back of his said, 'You could have used your Byakagun, idiot'.

Sure enough, he slid the door open with a bang, and Tenten was standing by his dresser. Jumping, she spun around throwing random kunai from nowhere at him. Barely missing Neji and almost impaling a small bystander strolling outside, the kunai whizzed past. Her shoulders slumped when she saw him.

"Oh, it's just you."

_Just?_ Neji thought bitterly, before his ego inflated, and his chest puffed.

"I was looking for you," he said matter-of-factly. "Where were you?"

"Here."

"Oh."

Neji began to feel incredibly stupid. Of course Tenten would be in his room, she was his girlfriend, after all. She wouldn't be in other Hyuuga rooms, because, well, she was his, dammit! Possessively, Neji crossed the short distance to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Tenten laughed, he could feel the gentle vibration in the column of her throat.

"What happened, Neji? Hinata bully you again?"

"I missed you."

Tenten smiled and shrugged, wriggling herself out of his arms and shuffling to his dresser. He belatedly realized he wasn't breathing when Tenten escaped from his grip, and he stared almost wide-eyed at Tenten's back.

"Shut the door, will you?" she said.

Obliging, he did, before quickly returning to Tenten's side.

"What are you doing," he asked, peering into the drawer before twitching in shock.

"Oh. I'm just re-organizing your boxers," she replied cheerfully.

---

"Tenten."

"Yes, Neji?"

"Why are you…"

"Well, I'm doing it by my preference. Knowing you, you don't need to think about your underwear, so I put the ones I like the most in the front where you can easily reach them. Wow Neji, you have more boxers than I have of bras and underwear!"

Neji was suddenly acutely aware that Tenten wore lingerie, and underneath her clothes were a bra and a pair of panties.

"Why are my cotton ones in the back?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I say so," Tenten replied logically. Neji's brow cocked, and Tenten grinned.

"I prefer if you wear these silky black ones," she purred seductively.

"They are not necessary for training," Neji pointed out. Tenten blinked.

"So what?"

"So I will be uncomfortable," he responded uneasily.

"Suck it up," Tenten smirked. "I often wear uncomfortable lingerie, hell, they make lace bras Neji, and just so you know, they are ten times more uncomfortable than silk boxers."

"Let's drop the subject," he grunted, his arms clasping around Tenten's hips from behind. Tenten pouted and violently shook her head, but Neji swung her around, throwing her on the bed. She squealed, sprawled messily on his large double bed before Neji joined her.

"Neji!"

"Mm…" he smirked, pausing Tenten's protest with his lips. His hands found her buns, quickly tugging them out so his fingers could run through her hair. He remembered the first time he pulled them out; it took a good five minutes to successfully take them off without hurting her. Now Tenten put them up loosely, tight enough so her chocolate brown strands won't get in her eyes, but loose enough for him to pull them out quickly and harmlessly. He molded his lips against hers, his warmth tentatively mixing with hers. Her arms reached up to cling around his neck, and they finally parted, panting.

The pad of her callused fingers pressed against the nape of his neck, causing shivers to run pass his skin. She mumbled something incoherent, his lips pressing against her neck. He stopped after a moment, before raising his head to look at Tenten.

Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed with love mixed in with lust. Her mouth was open, pink lips puckering just for him.

_Only I will see her like this, _he thought. Well, he wanted only him to see her like this. Slowly, it began to dawn on him that Tenten may not longer be his like this, just coming and going at night. Tenten might get bored after a while; Tenten wasn't bound to him, not permanently at least. He legitimately did not own Tenten, and she could leave as soon as she wanted to, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

He rolled off her, turning her head to the side to gaze into her eyes.

"What's the matter Neji?" Tenten asked, brows furrowed and concerned. Neji wondered how long it would be for these days to go, when he could just lay there with Tenten, not worrying about anything but his forgotten underwear drawer. Her hand reached over to caress his cheek, and his eyes closed, leaning into the smaller hand.

"Tenten, how long will this last?"

"What last?" she asked.

"Us," he whispered.

Tenten smiled sadly, kissing his forehead. "As long as you want it to."

Neji's eyes opened, and his hand clutched hers. "What?"

"Do… do you want to stop?" she asked, her eyes wavering and glistening with unshed tears.

"No… no!" he rolled on top of her again, his hands clutching hers down under him possessively. "I never want it to end."

Tenten smiled, "Then why did you ask?"

"Because," he said, not able to think of anything more intelligent.

"Because?"

Neji nuzzled against Tenten's collarbone, before murmuring so her eyes couldn't see, "I want us to last forever."

Tenten laughed, jokingly, "Are you proposing to me, Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji's eyes looked up. Suddenly, the idea of marrying Tenten, an idea he fantasized since she began coming to the Hyuuga estate, became so desirable. But her tone was light, he wondered if it was the correct time to propose.

Well, better now than never.

"Actually yes."

"You thought that up right on the spot didn't you?" Tenten giggled, arms wrapping around his neck again as he lowered his lips down to hers.

"You know me well, Hyuuga-san," he responded, smirking.

Before he could kiss her, she stopped him.

"I never said yes, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji stared at her, and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes looked into his and her arms dropped from his neck. He cleared his throat, looking down and his arms moved from the back of her shoulder blades down to her hips, feeling the curve of her body one more time.

"I… understand," he mumbled, getting up from underneath her. She had just refused him, and his heart was bursting with so much emotions it was stifling.

Tenten sat up, one hand mischievously tugging on Neji's arm.

"I never said no either," she said methodically.

"But… you… just think about it," he said quickly.

Tenten sighed, tugging Neji back on her. He closed his eyes, trying not to allow himself to be overpowered by her, by her scent, her touch, her skin. He wanted her, he desperately needed her… but if Tenten refuses him, he couldn't touch her like this anymore.

"Neji… I'm kidding," she whispered in his ear, and Neji's eyes widened. Tenten laughed falling back against the pillows, hands under her head.

"We're practically half married already Neji! I'm practically living here, and I've been training to get used to other Hyuugas and your little habits, idiot! Why do you think I keep coming, Neji? I'm just waiting for you to ask, since you practically do everything else but make it legal."

Neji glared at her, frowning. Tenten looked up at him and shifted under his gaze.

"I… saw your face fall and you looked really… hurt, so I guess I took my joke too far. I'm sorry, Neji. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I'd rather get hurt than lose you," he said quickly, not able to resist kissing her. "So it's a yes."

"Of course, Neji!" Tenten laughed, fingers slipping into the waistband of his boxers.

Neji smirked, pointing to the black silk hanging loosely over his hips, "Like these?"

Tenten's eyes brightened, "Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** The fluff. I'm taking a break from angst to convert back to fluff. Please comment! 


End file.
